


guidance

by osakiss



Series: Leechcest Week [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, Leechcest Week, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Jade plays a fun new game with his younger brother Floyd.day 6 for leechcest week: age difference~
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Leechcest Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	guidance

**Author's Note:**

> jade is still 17 but floyd on the other hand..... shotafication beam. he is now 6 and ready to be lewded
> 
> please head the warnings~ floyd gonna get his shota dick milked and if you dont like that kinda thing i really dont rec reading this HAHA

Jade closed the door behind him and sighed, tired from a long day in school. His parents had messaged him earlier as well, informing him they wouldn't be home till later, and that dinner was in the fridge. Last time they forgot there was no dinner in the fridge, so Jade made a note to check that. Even if there was no food, he could probably ask his friend Azul for something. Though, he’d need something to trade with if he were to make a deal with that octopus, so he would hope it didn’t come down to that. 

“I’m home.” Jade announced.

As soon as Jade removed his shoes and placed them to the side, a small blob of blue and pink was pressed to his side.. Jade smiled as he looked down at his younger brother Floyd, who was currently six years of age. The smaller boy was hugging Jade’s legs, his face nuzzling. Jade bent his upper body down and picked the boy from his armpits, which made him giggle and kick his feet in delight. Floyd was wearing nothing but a large pink sweater, his pudgy legs still attacking Jade even as he secured the boy’s place in his arms. Floyd’s legs circled around Jade’s waist while his arms wrapped around the teenager’s neck. 

“Welcome home, Nii-chan!” Floyd chirped happily. Jade hugged his brother’s back, a soft laugh escaping his lips. 

Jade gently placed the child back onto the ground, watching as he waddled back to his small pile of action figures on the floor. Jade completed all his homework at school, meaning that he had time to play with his younger brother. A warmth spread in Jade’s heart at the thought. The desire to grow closer to Floyd was an intense one, and he would try to make as much time as possible for it. 

Floyd sat down with his legs folded over each other, the sweatshirt riding up and exposing his small cock. Floyd didn’t like to wear underwear after all, thinking it was much too restrictive. His parents weren’t around, and Jade never seemed to have a problem with it, so Floyd never bothered to put any undergarments on. Taking two of the action figures, the smaller boy made them collide together.

“Pshhhuuuu” Floyd said, his cheeks puffed out as he made explosion sounds, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Bwaaaa!!” Jade observed this with a small smile, happy to see his brother enjoying himself. But Floyd’s tiny dick was distracting Jade, making him unable to pay attention to Floyd’s antics with the toys he had. Eventually, Jade made up his mind. He was only a teenager after all, and seeing something like his brother’s cock made his own dick harden the more he looked at it. Hormones and all. Jade wouldn’t be able to control himself for much longer. He was already aware of his attraction to his brother, and he wasn’t ashamed in the slightest. It was only natural after all. Floyd was simply too cute. 

Jade shuffled closer to Floyd. “Ne, Floyd?” The boy stopped playing with his figures and turned to look into his older brother’s eyes. “Do you want to play a game with your Nii-chan?” Jade always knew just what to say to get Floyd to do his bidding.

Floyd nodded fervently, excitement sparking in his eyes at the prospect of a new game to play, with his older brother no less! Usually the older boy was much too busy to give Floyd enough time for playing, nothing more than a few words shared. Floyd felt so lonely. He wanted his older brother back. Wanted that attention back on him, and he was willing to do anything to get it. 

Jade smiled and placed his chin on Floyd’s shoulder, his arms enveloping the smaller boy's petite body. Slowly, he wrapped a hand around Floyd’s dick, making him let out a yelp and push the larger hands away with his smaller, chubbier ones.

“Nii-chan, you can’t! Not ‘pposed to touch there…” Floyd pouted. Jade only smirked.

“Why not? Don't you trust your Nii-chan?" Jade tilted his head, placing a finger on his bottom lip to make his fake confusion obvious.

Floyd glared at his brother. "’Course I do! But this..." He looked away. "’S wrong, right?"

That right there. Floyd’s innocence, his confusion on why things were wrong, what these things even were. Perfect for Jade to exploit.

“You trust me, yes?” Floyd nodded again. “Then trust me when I say this is okay. All brothers play this game. You’ll like it.” It was a lie, of course. Normal brothers would never play this game, but Jade didn’t love his brother the way those brothers did. Jade wanted to claim Floyd as his, and only his. There was nothing brotherly about his love for Floyd, his love for him being one another would have for their lover. The cute smiles Floyd would bring his way, his little laugh of joy whenever Jade would spin him around, how adorable he looked when drowsy. Jade wanted that all to himself.

Floyd believed him. Why wouldn’t he? Jade hadn’t lied to him before, and this was another chance for Floyd to hang out with his older brother whom he cherished so much. If his older brother said it was okay, then it must have been. Floyd placed his arms to his sides. Jade took the smaller cock into his hand once more and gently stroked it, watching it become erect.

“N-Niiiii-chan, it feels weird…” Floyd whined, a little breathless. Jade pulled his brother closer to him, stroking him faster.

“It’ll feel really good soon, don’t worry. Trust your Nii-chan, okay?” Jade whispered into his ear, watching as tears filled up the boy’s eyes. 

“Something feels like it’s coming out…!” Nothing would come out, he was too young to produce any semen. But the feeling was all the same for him. Overwhelming. 

“Nii-chan! L-Let go!” Floyd hiccuped. “Feels like I’m g-gonna pee-” Floyd was cut off as his orgasm hit him, a pleasurable sensation washing over his body, making him shake and twitch as the tears fell out of his eyes and cascaded down his chubby cheeks. Floyd didn’t bother to wipe his face and turned to face Jade, a large smile on his face.

“You were right, Nii-chan~ That felt really good!” Floyd giggled before wrapped his tiny arms around Jade once again, his cock pressed up against his brother, nuzzling him before letting go and staring into the face of his older brother. Jade’s gaze softened, and cupped his cheek and pressed a small kiss against his brother’s lips. Floyd flinched away.

“We can’t do that, Nii-chan.” He pouted. “You only do that with people you love, Ma said so.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you love me, Floyd?”

“I do, ‘course I do!” Floyd huffed. “But we both gotta love each other. And Nii-chan doesn’t love me…”

This left Jade shocked. There was nobody he loved more in the world than his younger brother, but somehow he didn’t think that.

“Why do you think that?” Jade asked, wondering what could’ve possibly made Floyd come to such bizarre conclusions. Jade? Not loving his brother? Unthinkable. His attention went back to Floyd’s exposed dick that was still pressing him against him, warmth pooling in his stomach as he thought about Floyd rubbing against him. However, he needed to pay more attention to what Floyd was saying in the moment without being distracted by lust.

“Nii-chan never plays with me! Always working. If Nii-chan loves Floyd, why does Nii-chan never play with him? It’s ‘cos you don’t!” Floyd said, hitting Jade’s chest with his tiny bundled up fists, his cheeks puffed out. Jade tried to hug him, but Floyd pushed him away. The teenager could feel a part of his heart shatter at the action, being rejected so casually by his dear baby brother was not something he ever thought would happen. He also didn’t imagine the boy would think he hates him, and yet here they are. 

Jade shook his head. “Floyd, no. Would Nii-chan play games like these if he didn’t love you?” 

Floyd seemed to consider this, his heterochromatic eyes gaining their spark once more.

“So, Nii-chan loves me?” He asked. His eyes were so hopeful, glistening in the light. Jade chuckled into his fist.

“Nii-chan has always loved you, Floyd.” Floyd threw his arms up in delight. Jade took his chance and tickled his brother’s sides, the smaller boy then falling on his back as he squealed and laughed. Jade toppled over the younger boy, his half-hard member pressing against Floyd’s ass. 

Floyd’s eyes grew wide at the feeling. “Nii-chan, I feel something really hard!”

“That’s Nii-chan’s thingy. It hurts a lot, Floyd.” Jade pouted obnoxiously. “Do you want to help Nii-chan out?”

Floyd clenched his fist as a determined expression came over his face. “Yes! I wanna help Nii-chan lots… Nii-chan always helps me.”

Jade smiled and slid his pants down to his knees, watching as Floyd’s eyes grew wide. The bulge through his underwear was clear for him to see, and curiously Floyd poked at it. Jade’s breath hitched for a moment, and Floyd looked up to see his brother’s expression. His cheeks were pink.

“Take off your Nii-chan’s underwear, please.” Floyd’s hands grasped at the hem of the undergarments before clumsily sliding them down to Jade’s knees as well, his fully erect exposed now. Floyd stared in wonder, amazed at how large it was compared to his.

“Nii-chan, will mine become big like that too?” Jade let out a small chuckle, nodding his head yes. Floyd tried to copy Jade’s motions from earlier, wrapping his tiny hard around Jade’s cock and gave a single stroke. It was more like yanking, but the thought of Floyd touching him alone made Jade incredibly horny. 

“Ah-” Jade bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning but Floyd was looking up at him again.

“Hey… could you do that more?” A hue of red washed over Floyd’s face as he asked the question. “It makes me feel funny. I like it.” Jade made a humming noise, and Floyd took that as a yes. Floyd was about to do another yanking motion, but Jade’s grabbed his wrist gently.

“Do it more softly, please.” Jade asked breathlessly. Floyd loved that look on his brother. It quickly became his new favorite look. Floyd nodded, eager to please his older brother. Willing to do anything if Jade would just spend some time with him. 

Floyd’s eyebrows were crunched up in concentration as he tried to gently stroke his brother’s dick while still having a firm grasp on it. Floyd constantly kept looking at his brother’s expression to see if he was doing well. Once Jade’s eyes shot wide, Floyd knew he was on the right track. Gently stroking his brother’s cock, he watched as Jade began to pant more.

“Floyd!” Jade moaned, desperate. “A little faster, for your brother!” Floyd loved the sound of his brother’s pleas. Floyd tried not to make his grip crushing, but he was an amateur. This was his first time doing anything of the sort, so when trying to stroke his brother faster he unintentionally gripped it harder as well. But Jade found a sick pleasure in that pain, begging for Floyd.

The younger of the two suddenly stopped, staring at the head of Jade’s member. Curious, Floyd gave it a small lick. The sudden sensation was enough to send Jade over the edge, crying out in pleasure as cum spurted out and all over Floyd’s face. Floyd closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, hoping to catch more of whatever it was that was coming out of his brother’s dick, but it had already ended. Floyd opened his eyes. 

“Floyd are you oka-” Jade cut himself off as he watched Floyd wipe some of the cum on his face with his index finger before bringing it to his mouth on sucking on the digit. 

“Is salty, Nii-chan. I like it. Can you make more?”

Jade chuckled. “I’ll make it each time we play that game.” 

“I wanna play this game every day.” Floyd stated. If they played every day, then his brother would spend more time with him. He liked this game anyway, it was a lot of fun.

Jade cupped his face and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, Floyd clumsily reciprocating. 

“Anything you wish for, Floyd.”

**Author's Note:**

> jade diddles little kids what a freak
> 
> sorry for the excessive nii-chans TT


End file.
